Claustrophobic
by The Italian-American
Summary: What if Sam was claustrophobic? Series of one-shots where this may affect any of the episodes. The episodes are not in order, I'm a scatter-brain. The episodes and seasons will be the title of the chapters. Sort of.


Claustrophobic

Tag to Season 2 Episode 12, 'Nightshifter'. Spoilers guys, you know you love 'em. What if Sam was claustrophobic and Dean forgot in the heat of the moment when he locked Sam in the vault of the bank? That would've been hilarious, first off. Second, it would really suck for all the other people locked in there with Moose. **DISCLAIMER ON MY PROFILE!**

FLAMES ARE APPRECIATED! See my profile for the details, children.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

As soon as the vault door shut, he started wishing Dean would just hurry up and find the goddamn shifter before he has a full-blown panic attack right here in front of the civilians. He could already feel the walls start to close in around him, and his breathing picked up slightly. He fought to keep himself calm as he pressed him self almost subconsciously into the wall of lockboxes. Sherri came right up to him, and started telling him about how dreamy his older brother was, and he slowly inched away from her, her close presence making the walls move faster.

He couldn't really hear what she was saying, but her voice grated on his eardrums, competing with his breathing and pounding heart. He started to try and focus more on her high-pitched voice, even though he really didn't want to hear about how handsome Dean was, or how strong he was, or how brave he was for standing up to the 'robber'-Ronald.

He kept inching away, but she followed, never actually registering that he was moving, or that he was uncomfortable. His breathing quickened further, and became shallower; his chest's heaving becoming more and more prominent as he slid himself into a corner. Everything was starting to collapse on him, he was running out of air; the vault was shrinking, pushing each oblivious person closer to him. He started to shake, trying desperately to keep himself under control.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Those four words had somehow gotten through to him, and he looked at Sherri, who had cornered him. She had a face of confusion, and worry was starting to enter her eyes. He then realized that he was hyperventilating, and shaking like a 9.5 earthquake. He made no sound as he slid down the wall, curling his knees up to his chest and starting to rock himself back and forth. His eyes flickered around the space, each person seemingly bearing down on him, even the ones on the opposite side of the vault. He finally let out a small whimper, and gave into the panic as the walls crashed down on him. He screamed, the panic overwhelming his senses, making him see Jess on the ceiling, burning up, feeling the heat from the fire as everyone around him burst into flames.

* * *

"Oh my God, he's having a panic attack!" one of the women yelled. They didn't know what to do, that tall man, who seemed so strong and tough, was curled into a ball in the corner, screaming, having a horrible panic attack. A few of the men ran over to the vault door, pounding on it and shouting for that Dean guy and the robber to come back. Sherri backed away from him, horrified at his reaction. She hadn't meant to. She didn't know the guy would freak out on her.

Frannie stepped forward, kneeling in front of the guy. He seemed to stare right through her in his panic as his gaze swept over her. He was whimpering lowly, occasionally getting out a name. 'Dean'.

"He's trying to call his brother!" Frannie announced, turning to her coworkers. "We gotta get him in here!" Right after she said that, the tall guy screamed again, but this time it was different.

"DEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He buried his face in his knees as tears flowed down his cheeks, sobs forcing their way out of him as his shoulders tensed further and shook with the rest of his body. The young man gasped for air desperately, crying into his knees as his panic tripled.

"What are we gonna do?" Sherri asked no one in particular. Frannie shrugged, standing up.

"Get Dean here, I guess," she answered.

* * *

Dean knew there was something wrong the moment he heard a strange noise that faintly reminded him of his little brother's scream. Ron was in front of him, checking out the office excitedly.

"Hey, Ron, did you hear that?" he asked. Ron turned to him, gun half-raised.

"Hear what? That vault's virtually soundproof. We wouldn't be able to hear anything unless the shifter's nearby," Ron explained. Dean felt something nag at him in the back of his mind. He couldn't put a finger on it, until he heard that strange noise again.

"SAM! He's claustrophobic! Holy shit, I can't believe I forgot!" Ron followed him as he sprinted back to the vault, fear encompassing him as he heard the sound again, this time he could make it out. It was, in fact, Sam, screaming his name, pure terror helping his voice pierce through the thick vault door. "SAMMY!" He, with the help of Ron, threw open the door. The civilians in front of the vault door leapt out of the way as Dean bolted past them to his little brother, kneeling in front of him.

Dean's heart broke shattered once he noticed the tears on his little brother's face. His hazel eyes were dark with panic, his pupils blown wide. He slowly reached forward, gently cupping Sam's cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. Sam whimpered, and the sound almost pushed him out of the slow-moving, clam pretense he was keeping up so he wouldn't freak Sammy out even more.

"Shhh, Sammy, it's okay. I'm here. Shhh," Dean mumbled, slowly moving closer to his sobbing and shaking brother. "Shhhhh. I've got you." Those last three words connected with something in Sam's head, because he threw himself into Dean's arms, crying freely. Dean carded a hand through his little brother's soft brown locks, rubbing circles into his heaving back. "It's all over, Sammy. You're fine. You're okay. It's all over. Shhh." With a final sniffle, Sam stopped bawling, but the shaking didn't stop. The bank workers were astounded at the way the Dean guy easily calmed the Sam guy.

Dean buried his nose in Sam's hair, breathing in his scent. "I'm so sorry." Sam pulled back enough to look in Dean's eyes, and shook his head, giving a small smile of forgiveness. Dean smiled back, and pulled his Sammy closer, rubbing his back as the shaking subsided.

"Now go get the son of a bitch," Sam ordered teasingly, pushing Dean away as he stood up with him. Dean snorted, and left the vault, leaving Sam outside to guard it. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!"


End file.
